


Patience is a virtue, so is flexibility

by vanishing_apples



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post 5th anni stream, dubious meta boundaries if that makes sense, free grimnir you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_apples/pseuds/vanishing_apples
Summary: Grimnir has had quite enough of being left out.





	Patience is a virtue, so is flexibility

Alexiel is the first to notice the sun. Without adequate air to disperse light, breaking dawn beckons the official end to their annual celebration with only discreet, hesitant sunbeams. They meekly illuminate the top of their banquet table - strewn with empty bottles, toppled glasses and half-eaten food.

“I think it’s time for us to head back to the ship.” - Alexiel says with complete sobriety as she gathers an unconscious Europa in her arms.

“Agreed.” - Shiva nods, bending down slightly to allow Nagaraja to slink back around his neck. - “‘Twas a joyous occasion indeed. But alas, all things, good or bad, must reach their termination.”

“Huh…? Already!?” - Grimnir’s ears droop with disappointment. - “But... it’s the morning after! I’m sure the mortals are still celebrating!”

“We must practice self-discipline, if we are to succeed the tetra-elemental primarchs.” - Alexiel shakes her head as she stands up to leave with Europa in tow. - “You have my deepest gratitude for being our host, god of war. Now we must bid you farewell.”

“...You’re right… See you guys, then…! I mean! I bid you adieu, comrades!! May the wheels of fate swiftly turn towards our next reunion!” 

With a curt nod as her final greeting, Alexiel begins her descent. She soon turns back, however, to check on Shiva after a few paces of sensing little to no movement from him.

“...You two go on ahead. I will catch up shortly.” - The fire primal motions at her to leave, to which Alexiel reluctantly complies.

The two female disciples drift out of sight within minutes, leaving Shiva and Grimnir above the atmosphere with only the gustling wind and Grimnir’s munching on some leftover biscuits occupying the silence between them. Then Shiva starts.

“...Grimnir.” 

“Y-you should return too, god of destruction! The children of men will be lost without the guidance of your flames!” - Grimnir urges with an unnatural amount of zeal even for him, but his head hangs low as if the mere act of nibbling at a biscuit demanded every ounce of his attention.

A shoddy excuse to avoid their eyes meeting. Shiva sighs.

“My adherents are fully capable of managing themselves for extended periods.”

A squeak escapes Grimnir when Shiva inches towards him, urgently (and poorly) masked by another large biscuit shoved into the wind primal’s mouth. Unfortunately for him, Nagaraja is quick to block his intended escape route.

“Th...then…” 

The second biscuit was a mistake. Grimnir’s mouth is now too full and he’s too anxious to swallow. In panic, he has also forgotten the function of chewing.

“Grimnir.” - Shiva is now mere inches away.

“I-I-I’m alright! I just…” - Grimnir is doing his best not to choke, but a lump has formed in his throat and his eyes are beginning to sting with heat.

“You are not. What is the point of falsehood when neither of us are beguiled by it?”

Strong hands on Grimnir’s shoulders seal his fate. There is no hiding from Shiva now - the realisation shatters whatever flimsy self-control he has remaining. Fat tears spring to his eyes, quickly framing the round contours of still stuffed cheeks in thick streams. Once the waterworks begin, all hell breaks loose. The humiliation of having this emotional display laid plain to Shiva only makes Grimnir more miserable and intensifies his crying.

“Grimnir…” 

Shiva already expected signs of distress, but the sight of his partner’s tears still prompts his insides to twist painfully. Even Nagaraja is shaken by the wind primal’s outburst. Following the example of Shiva’s four arms which wrap around Grimnir in a tight embrace, the serpent coils itself around his waist, giving his palm light headbutts in consolation. 

Grimnir finally manages to push down the bites of biscuit with help from Shiva rubbing his back. He begins wailing into the fire primal’s shoulder the moment his oral cavity is freed. 

“It’s not fair!!”

“Yes, yes. I know.” - Shiva whispers against silver hair as he lays soothing kisses into it. - “It is an unforgivable injustice.”

“I...I want to travel with you guys, too!! It’s been…” - A choked sob. - “It’s been ages!! Even… Lord Raphael doesn’t really visit anymore…!”

“With all due respect, that is indeed terrible negligence.” 

“Yeah!! It’s just… It’s terribly lonely here, Shiva!”

Coherent words stop exiting Grimnir’s lips then, replaced entirely by heartrending bawling and hiccups. Aside from rubbing soothing circles into his partner’s back, Shiva does not move so much as a muscle, and neither does Nagaraja. His skin tingles from the chill at places wet by Grimnir’s tears which have seeped through his armour, but Shiva himself remains still as rocks until the crying completely subsides. Even then, he is reluctant to let go, fearful of Grimnir disintegrating if he does.

“How are you feeling?” - Shiva asks, still holding the quivering wind primal with both sets of arms.

“...Less crappy.” - Grimnir sniffles. - “Still bad, though.”

“I’m sure we’re both weary of me repeating myself, but the fact is your time will come, with certainty.” 

“...Yeah.”

“Grimnir.” - Shiva finally pushes some distance between them so he can have a good look at Grimnir’s very swollen, very downtrodden face. His two hands thumb away the cooling remnants of tears clinging to the corners of odd-coloured eyes. - “You have done well waiting this long. I know this isn’t the full extent of your patience. The more grueling this trial of the heart, the more fulfilling our eventual travels together becomes.”

“...Okay.” 

Unhappy with the lackluster response, Shiva pushes their lips together, earning a surprised yelp from the wind primal. His tongue makes use of the split second when Grimnir’s lips part to force its way inside. 

The energy deflated out of him by crying is too quickly restored with a kick of Shiva’s heat. Grimnir’s spine arches backwards, his jaw practically wrenched open as the kiss deepens. Shiva’s tongue monopolises his mind and mercifully numbs the pain of loneliness that’s gnawed at him for months on end. They part only after what feels like an eternity, by which point Grimnir has been reduced to shivering mush in Shiva’s arms, utterly incapable of any more distressing thoughts. He has no complaints to offer.

“Good things take time. I hope you understand that now.”

Grimnir can only nod dumbly in response. Shiva chuckles. 

“I have decided to spend the next few days or so by your side.”

“...Huh?” - Grimnir blinks, alarm setting in once he’s finally processed Shiva’s words. - “B-but discipline, Shiva! What about discipline!?”

“Discipline is not the only quality required of a primarch’s disciple. Flexibility as well, and this virtue is currently needed for the assistance of a valued comrade.”

Grimnir finds no way to argue with that logic. More importantly, he doesn’t want to. He signifies his approval of Shiva’s chosen course of action by burying his face into the fire primal’s torso, content but also too tired to be more expressive of his joy.

“You’re too awesome.” - Grimnir mumbles, taking pleasure in the way Shiva’s chest rumbles with bubbling laughter.

“Thank you. I love you, too.” - Shiva replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is my coping mechanism and it’s been one tough anniversary countdown week. Free Grimnir before next GW u cowards.


End file.
